


Garnet vs Tyrone

by JustSagan



Series: Garnet vs Tyrone [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BBC, Black Character(s), Detroit, F/M, Fighting, Fried Chicken, Gangsters, Gem Sex, Kool-Aid, Moon, Watermelons, penis - Freeform, space, super hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSagan/pseuds/JustSagan
Summary: Garnet must face off against Tyrone, the king of niggas.





	1. Nigga fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet must face off against Tyrone, the king of niggas.

It was a dark quiet night in Detroit and this made Garnet and Amethyst a little nervous. You see, Garnet and Amethyst were in Detroit because they were trying to find the group of niggas that had killed and ate the Watermelon Stevens. However, Garnet and Amethyst didn't realize how much of a shit hole Detroit really was.

" _Hey Garnet, couldn't you just use your future vision to find them? I just want to go home."_ Amethyst said in a sad tone.

" _Amethyst, if you want to go home you can. I cant find them on my own._ "

" _Really? Thanks Garnet!_ "

Amethyst then went back to the Temple. Leaving Garnet to herself. (Well technically Ruby and Sapphire are always together… But you know what i'm talking about you stupid faggots!) So Garnet continued to search Detroit.

After about 2 hours of searching, she finally found some suspicious looking niggas.

" _Hey I need to talk to all of you!_ " Garnet said to the niggas, who all appeared to be wearing suits made of watermelon.

" _What the fuck do you want bitch?_ " One of the niggas politely said to Garnet.

" _I need to ask you some questions about Watermelon Stevens… You wouldn't know anything about that would ya?_ "

The niggas went quiet.

" _So that's how you want to be?_ " Garnet said as she summoned her gauntlets.

" _Oh shit niggas! Defend yourselves!_ " The niggas then got in their battle stances.

Garnet then charged at the niggas, and begin to start beating the shit out of them. The niggas then tried to fight back, but they stood no chance.

As Garnet finished off the niggas, she decided to have some fun with one of them.

" _All right you stupid nigga! Take your clothes off!_ " Garnet screamed at one of the niggas.

" _Wha… What?_ " The nigga said in confusion.

" _I said… Take them off! I want to rape you!_ "

" _Please no! I'm saving myself for my girlfriend!_ " The nigga said as he began to cry.

" _I don't care!_ " Garnet then grabbed the nigga, and began to rip his clothes off. However…

" _Yo bitch! Put that nigga down!_ " Screamed a mysterious voice.

" _Who said that? Show yourself!_ " Garnet said as she looked around.

" _I said… Put that nigga down!"_ Suddenly a black man wearing a watermelon helmet ran at Garnet, and drop kicked her. Garnet was knocked to the ground, and this distraction gave the niggas a chance to escape.

" _Quick niggas, run!_ " The niggas then ran off. This pissed Garnet off.

Garnet then stood back up in anger.

" _Who are you? And why did you save them?_ " Garnet said with true anger in her voice.

" _I am Tyrone, King of Niggas! And I will not allow you to take that mans virginity!"_

" _Well… I need… I was just… DIE!_ " Garnet then tried to punch Tyrone, but Tyrone was having none of that.

" _You have no idea who you are messing with bitch!_ " Tyrone then dodged out of the way of her punch, and then proceeded to punch her in the face.

" _Oh by the way bitch, if you want a dick, THEN HAVE A DICK!_ "

Tyrone then unzipped his pants, and revealed his giant black cock that was the size of a baseball bat.

" _Grrr… Well I came here to find the people who ate the Watermelon Stevens, but i'm going to guess that it was you niggas!_ "

" _Ya it was us… We were hungry!_ "

" _Then die!_ " Garnet then charged at Tyrone. However she had severely underestimated him.

" _Dumb bitch!_ " Tyrone grabbed his cock, and hit Garnets face with it. He hit her so hard that it knocked her on the ground.

" _Alright bitch, get ready for POGO DICK!_ "

Tyrone then jumped in the air, and used his dick as a pogo stick to repeatedly smash Garnet into the ground. After about 3 minutes of this, Tyrone stopped.

Garnet was in too much pain, and could not move. So Tyrone decided to end this. Tyrone the shoved his cock in Garnets mouth, and used his cock strength to lift her in the air.

" _Say goodbye bitch!_ "

Tyrone then rubbed his cock until he ejaculated so much watermelon Kool aid into her that it launched her to the moon. Tyrone then put his dick back in his pants, bought some watermelon at the market, and went to his apartment.

The end my niggas!

…

…

…

Thank you for reading this! If you like what you saw, then check out my other stories if you want. Have a good day!


	2. Moon Nigga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE MOOOOOON

Garnet woke up, and was shocked to find that she was now on the moon. The only thing she could remember was that some nigga named Tyrone beat the living shit out of her Christmas chocolate ass.

" _Alright… I just gotta find a way off this…_ "

She stopped talking when she noticed that there were some other people on the moon looking at her.

She was about to say something to them, but stopped when she realised who they were… They were Moon Niggas.

" _Yo what the fuck you doing on this Moon bitch?_ " The Moon Nigga politely asked Garnet.

" _I was sent here by a guy named Tyrone and..._ "

" _What! You must be that bitch that tried to rape that Earth Nigga! Quick Moon Niggas! Get her!"_

The Moon Niggas then started to run towards Garnet, while pulling their dicks out.

Garnet summoned her Gauntlets, and prepared for a fight. However, what she didn't know was that there was a Moon Nigga that had snuck behind her.

Garnet was suddenly hit in the back of her head by a Moon Nigga dick. She fell face first to the ground, and was then ganged up on by the Moon Niggas.

The Moon Niggas then began to repeatedly hit Garnet with their dicks. Dicks to the right, dicks to the left, dicks up, dicks down, dicks here, dicks everywhere! The dicks were too strong for Garnet to handle.

Eventually, the Niggas stopped hitting Garnet. Garnet was to injured to be able to move. The Niggas then decided to send her Christmas chocolate ass back to Earth.

The Niggas began to channel Watermelon powers into their dicks. After a few minutes, there dicks were at full power. They then began to spin in place at fast speeds, and then used their speed to create a Dicknado.

The Dicknado was so strong, that it was able to grab Garnet, and throw her back to Earth.

With their jobs done, the Moon Niggas when back to their moon houses to care for their Watermelon plants.

The true end


End file.
